garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jon's dates/Comics Dates
This page is for Jon Arbuckle's dates in the comic strip. Liz Wilson :Main Article: Liz Wilson Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson is Jon's girlfriend. In the comic, Jon had attempted to ask her out on a date many times over the years, but rarely succeeded. She sometimes agreed to date him, but those outings usually became disastrous (often thanks to Garfield either tagging along for the ride, or doing something to Jon before the date starts that effects and ruins the rest of the date). However, in a series of strips from the Summer of 2006, Liz finally admitted that she had feelings for Jon. Babette Babette was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She was on the rebound. According to Jon, she wore an oil painting of her ex-boyfriend around her neck. It was the biggest locket Garfield had ever saw. Bertha :Main Article: Bertha Bertha was an obese woman Jon dated in March of 1987. She originally called Jon as a wrong number, so Jon asked for a date. She seems to like Garfield and suggested that Jon put some meat on his bones. She likes her steak rare and says, "Just run the steer by the table and I'll grab off a hunk!" She makes other appearance like at parties Jon goes to or a regular place like a laundromat. Another time she reappeared was on January 12 2003, where she met Jon and Garfield on a supermarket, but had lost 200 pounds. Unlike most women who Jon tried to call by phone, Bertha very much enjoyed going on a date with Jon. Beth Beth was a woman who went on a date with Jon. When he called her asking for another one, she said no. Jon begged her to go out with him and that he wouldn't embarrass her like he did on their last date. Brenda Brenda was a one time date of Jon's. She thought Garfield was a pig. She was Jon's first date shown in the comic strip. Cindy Cindy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon in the strips from November 20, 1991 to November 23, 1991. Before the date, Jon called her to ask if there was anything she would like know about him. She was very specific on what she wanted to know, even asking for Jon's dental records. Once she got to Jon's house, Jon started to gross her out by mentioning a fact he had learned. Then when they were having dinner, he tried describing her in a romantic way - until he mentioned her nose. She then threw her dinner in his face and left. There have also been other women named Cindy mentioned in seven more strips. Darla Darla was a woman who once dated Jon. He called her his intellectual equal. All she said was "Hi, I'm Darla" twice. Doris Blasko Doris Blasko was Jon's high school sweetheart. She was very mature for her age. In fact, according to Jon, she was the first one in the class to have facial hair. Edith Edith was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. She carried a skull. When Garfield heard this, he advised Jon to stay in well-lit areas. Edna Edna was a woman who went on a date with Jon. But before that, he called her saying he might be late to pick her up because his head somehow gotten stuck in the wastebasket. He then said that his voice sounds deeper due to the wastebasket. Ellen :Main Article: Ellen Ellen was a local woman what Jon often tried to go out with. Until Liz became Jon's girlfriend, many strips that featured Ellen focused on Jon phoning her to try and ask her out on a date. She would usually ask Jon to do something very stupid first---which he sometimes actually did---before refusing. In July of 2006, Ellen got amnesia; forgetting who Jon was, she agreed to go on a date with him. They go to a fancy restaurant, where she made her first appearance in the strip, and is revealed to have blonde hair. Euphemia Euphemia was a one time blind date of Jon's. They went to a restaurant (Garfield tagged along). But when she said her name, Jon was about to laugh, telling her he has a leg cramp. But then he laughed hard. Feeling insulted, Euphemia left, not even making it past the bread sticks. Felicia Felicia was a one time date of Jon's. Their date did not last long after Jon found out that Felicia was allergic to cats, and was given a choice between her and Garfield. Even before then, she seemed unimpressed with the way Jon handled their meal. Ginny Ginny was a woman who Jon went on a date with. According to Jon, she loves to laugh, so he had three hours to get a sense of humor. Griselda Griselda was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She had bulging jaw muscles. According to Jon, she could put away a rack of ribs better than anyone else. Garfield mentions that he'll never know why Jon let her get away. Gwen Gwen was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. Before the date, Jon had a hard time deciding what to wear. First he thought the rustic look. Then he thought the suave and sophisticated look. Finally, he added the athletic look. When Gwen arrived, she was dressed in a style that Jon was wearing and told him he was cute. Ingrid Ingrid was Jon's former girlfriend. She had bulging biceps. Garfield forgot about her until Jon mentioned that she was a cat hugger. Jodell Jodell was a former girlfriend of Jon's. According to Jon, she was a psycho. But when Jon had asked Garfield if he had remembered Jodell since she was a psycho, Garfield told him that he would have to be more specific. Kimmy Kimmy is a girl Jon dated in 1990. Jon met her in the Leonardo da Vinci academy of pottery and asked her out. During their date, spanning several strips, Kimmy became loud and obnoxious by yelling and acting immaturely making Jon uncomfortable and embarrassed. Eventually Kimmy announced she was raised by wolves. The date ends with Kimmy on top of Jon's car, howling at the moon. On May 30th of 2004 (a Sunday strip), Jon calls Kimmy to try and ask her out because, at the time, he hadn't had a date in months. Linda Linda was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. Jon called to tell her that he is tall with rippling muscles, which made Garfield want to get the inflatable biceps. There was another Linda mentioned in the April 11, 1987 comic strip, who sounded like someone Jon already knew. Loretta Loretta was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She had huge buckteeth. Garfield didn't remember her until Jon mentioned that she could open a can with her overbite. Lori Lori was a woman who came to Jon's house for dinner. Due to Garfield and Odie's shenanigans with her steak, she got creeped out and left. Garfield called her a pet hater. Another character named Lori appeared in the August 12, 1997 strip. Lorna Grubsky Lorna Grubsky was a school sweetheart of Jon's. But Lorna's parents ended their relationship because they said Jon would grow up to be dull. Myrna Myrna was a woman whom Jon went on a date with. She had humongous nostrils, which to Garfield was an understatement. According to Jon, he never found his keys that night. Orpha Orpha was a woman who went on a date with Jon. However, he found out that she was a lot older than him; in fact, she was old enough for her teeth to fall out. Patty Evans Patty Evans was Jon's junior prom date. According to Jon, he was nervous pinning the corsage on her. It led to her having a scar, which she said she'd use to remember Jon. Renee Renee was a one-time date of Jon's. She had come to his house once. He had tried to tell her that he was a mature and suave kind of guy, but then Garfield interfered by showing Renee a pair of Jon's boxer shorts that had teddy bears all over them, a certificate of achievement from "thumb suckers anonymous", and Jon's bunny slippers, completely embarrassing him. Rhonda Rhonda was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She was kind of stooped over, had a giant sloping forehead, cro-magnon brow, and bad teeth. She was a hand model. Ruby Ruby was a woman whom Jon went on a blind date with. They met through the "Happy Day" dating service. Jon found out that she was in jail and was placed on parole. Her nickname was "Widow Maker." She has a distinguishing tattoo on her forehead of her name spelled backwards. During the date, Jon notes that she "only" had to be sedated twice, and that it was hard to slow dance with a dart in her neck. Suzanne Suzanne was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Sometime after the date, Jon called her and asked her for a lock of her hair to remember her by. Suzanne told him she would shave her head if Jon stopped calling her. Suzy Suzy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. When Jon called her asking her what she wants for dinner, she reveals she has a craving for raw meat. There was another Suzy that appeared in the April 6, 1993 strip, whom Jon already knew. Ursuella Nelson Ursuella Nelson was Jon's first girlfriend. At night they would sneak out to the barn and drink unpasteurized milk. Miscellaneous January 3, 1993 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. But when Jon mentioned stamp collecting, she panicked and had a breakdown. A couple offered her to sit with them, which she gladly accepted, breaking the date. April 9, 1993 A woman went on a date with Jon. Jon suggested that they'd drink out of each other's glasses. His date thought it was romantic, but Jon explained his last date tried to poison him. Later, she left before the date had ended. She told the waiter to tell Jon that if Jon followed her, the waiter should call the police. March 15, 1996 A woman went on a date with Jon to the circus. It went bad when a clown accused Jon of copying his suit. November 30, 1997 A woman went on a date with Jon. Before that, Jon got his head stuck in a wastebasket and both his hands caught in pickle jars. Coincidentally, when Garfield opened the door, he saw that Jon's date had a wastebasket on her head and pickle jars on her hands too. February 3, 2002 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. At first things were going so well. Jon was clean shaven and wearing his best cologne, had made a reservation for two at a wonderful restaurant. They ordered their meals. But when he told her stories about his boyhood on the farm, she nearly drowned. According to Garfield, she was the third one that month who had fallen asleep in her soup. January 10, 2004 A woman went on a date with Jon. But during the date, she excused herself from the table and never came back. Jon thinks she got locked in the ladies' room, but Garfield knows that she had ditched him. September 17, 2004 A woman went on a date with Jon. But in the end, Jon thought that she possessed the ability to become invisible because one minute she was there, and the next minute, she was gone. But Garfield knows that she had ditched Jon. May 10, 2005 A woman went to the petting zoo with Jon; it was there that a goat ate Jon's pants. May 11, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. They went to a fancy French restaurant. Jon ended up ordering her a tennis shoe souffle. May 12, 2005 A woman went sailing with Jon. It was bad. Jon ended up having a mizzenmast stuck up him. May 13, 2005 A woman went to the fair with Jon. The date ended badly after Jon ate four chili-cheese dogs before they rode a ride called The Screaming Weevil. May 14, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. She then left in the middle of the meal with the valet parking guy in Jon's car. October 7, 2005 A mime went on a date with Jon. It didn't go well. Jon couldn't understand her. He even asked Garfield what does a certain sign meant, which was that he held his neck tightly and opened his mouth, pointing at it. Garfield just revealed that some things are best left unsaid. February 22, 2006 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. Things were going so well at dinner. But then she excused herself from the table and never came back. She didn't even touch her food, leading Garfield to be excited about the doggy bag part. February 23, 2006 A woman went on a romantic canoe ride with Jon. She ended up "drowning" his banjo. February 25, 2006 A woman went for a walk in the woods with Jon. A tree fell on her. April 12, 2006 There was a girl who went to a fall dance with Jon. The theme was "Undersea Fantasy," but according to Jon, it was just a coincidence that she had gills. June 9, 2006 Jon once had a date who tried to run him over with her truck. The attempt was unsuccessful due to the limited maneuverability of eighteen-wheelers. September 4, 2010 A woman went to the prom with Jon. Jon doesn't think she enjoyed the evening because she ruined her dress tunneling out of the gym.Category:Lists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates